User talk:NebulousViper/2013 Posts
How does this sound? How do you think this sounds? I had my sister render Kiyo's vocals, do you I think I'm good with him? ;-; I need feedback Drearysun (talk) 11:41, October 4, 2013 (UTC)Drearysun : I'll have to check it out when I get home~ :) I'm using a crappy school computer right now (in Math class, actually. 3rd period of the day, two left to go~) : EDIT: That sounded pretty good, Dreary! :D Again, I know nothing of Vocaloid/UTAU, but he sounded good in my opinion :) Misteryeevee (talk) 21:27, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hi Mistery! Just so you know, I'm AMattz-de-StudioM on dA! Nice to meet you! Written by Mr. Matthewz. 21:57, October 6, 2013 (UTC) : Oh hey! ^ ^ Nice to meet you~! Misteryeevee (talk) 21:59, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Notice As image policy states, you will have to link personal images from an image host. There are still to many non related images here that will take me time to go through. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:21, October 8, 2013 (UTC) : Image host? Liiiiiiiiike..... deviantART? Misteryeevee (talk) 01:24, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :: Photobucket, Tinypic, or Imageshack. :: The last two don't require an account. But it is good if you want to track your uploads. :: I am looking for more host services and planning to revamp the policy later. All the above host are whitelisted here, and I believe Photbucket and Imageshack can do thumbnail... I haven't tried it myself yet. :: -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:30, October 8, 2013 (UTC) ::: Ah okay~ I'll have to figure out how to use them then :) Thank you! Misteryeevee (talk) 01:33, October 8, 2013 (UTC) re:Hall of Fame? For bilibili: #The video will have the tag of "BILIBILI殿堂入" (Entered the BILIBILI Hall of Fame) under the video #The view count is over 100,000 (displayed under the title) I'd rely on the first one though For niconico: #I use Harajuku ver. and I get the feeling you're not asking about NND anyway -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 06:26, November 13, 2013 (UTC) There's an English-Chinese category Hello! ^_^ I just wanted to let you know that there is a category you can add to the English-Chinese redirect pages: :Category:Redirect song title/Eng-Chn This category makes it a little easier for those who are looking for songs in Chinese, but only know the English translated titles. I thought you might find it useful, since you create many Chinese song pages. You're doing a great job, by the way! :) AnimeCargirl (talk) 00:43, November 20, 2013 (UTC) : Ah okay! ^ ^ Xie xie for telling me~ I'll put it to good use for sure :) How do I use this? Misteryeevee (talk) 00:58, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :: I'm sorry, I got your message late and forgot to reply. ^^; (too many e-mail notifications) Well... it looks like you figured it out already. Hope you're having a great day! AnimeCargirl (talk) 23:17, November 30, 2013 (UTC) About Anti-hate help I love you. :3 Because you help for Vocaloids on Anti-hate. How can I help you in that? I mean, if you need help I can help you. (Ubul the foxy (talk) 15:10, December 7, 2013 (UTC)) : Every Friday, I post a journal about "Anti-Hate *insert VOCALOID here*". Here, you have a week to come up with any hate comments you've seen or heard of about that particular VOCALOID. : Comments include: : - Personality (which we all know VOCALOIDs lack) : - Pairings : - The voice itself : - Updates (if they don't have one, then why they don't deserve one) : - Item war comments (such as "Ice cream = immaturity") : - Design (including alternates: Prima's Taiwanese VS stock photo) : - Headcanons in songs/What happens in one song, applies to all (Ex: Rin is a "bitch" in Daughter of Evil, therefore, she's a bitch all the time. Len dies in Servant of Evil, so he's weak and pathetic, easy to kill) : - Comparing one song to another (Ex: Scissoroid VS Rotten Girl, aka, Luka killed Miku/Miku killed Luka) : - Influence ("Len's the reason why we have all of these rabid fangirls!") : Other help I may ask is for model searching. I happen to be really picky about MMD models, so sometimes I may ask "I don't have a model for ______, do you know which ones are good?" Misteryeevee (talk) 19:31, December 7, 2013 (UTC) HoL Hey girl, thanks for tagging all those Hall of Legend songs!! :D Chevsapher ♪ talk 03:15, December 12, 2013 (UTC) : Ha ha, no problem ^ ^ Ah, I do feel bad for whoever was looking through the activity feed and all they see is "Misteryeevee tagged blah blah blah" XD Misteryeevee (talk) 12:16, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: HAY And HAY to you. xD Chevsapher ♪ talk 02:58, December 15, 2013 (UTC) : Ha ha, I'm tired.... Misteryeevee (talk) 02:59, December 15, 2013 (UTC)